The combination of pyrazofurin plus azacytidine has been employed in 7 adult ANLL patients and 1 patient with CML in blast crises with 1 patient achieving a CR lasting 40 days. The combination has significant toxicity especially myelosuppression and cutaneous. Additional patients are being entered to further define the antileukemia activity of this combination.